Letters from Home II: A Draftee's Tale
by lilnitenurse
Summary: Russell has been drafted into the military


Letters From Home II : A Draftee's Tale

Fullmetal Alchemist owned by Hiromu Arakawa

Not to be confused with the country song

1. PROLOGUE

Fletcher hugged his brother tightly at the train station, as if holding him would prevent his leaving. "Brother, do you really have to go?"he asked tearfully.

Russell kissed his forehead, gently rubbing his back. "Yeah Fletch, I'm afraid so. They drafted me, so I gotta go. But don't worry, I'll come back. I promise." He looked over at Belsio, their friend. "You'll keep an eye on him, won't you, Belsio?"

"Like he's my own son. You know that, Russ." He grinned, wondering if it was wise of Russell to make Fletcher such a promise. His own brother made that same promise, but an Ishbalan bullet kept him from keeping it.

"Good!" He kissed Fletcher's forehead. "I'll write as soon as I can."

Fletcher managed a small smile. "You better, if you want me to send you cookies."

"I'll keep that in mind," He hugged him tightly, then went on the train.

2. LETTERS

Dear Fletcher,

Well, we're finally here, wherever here is! One of the brass found out I'm an alchemist, and he's talking about me taking the State Alchemy Exam. I didn't think they'd do it in the field like this.

I heard that Ed's here. I hope I get to see the little guy, and he's ok. I'm sure he is. Hmm, maybe if I yell out "Short!" I can find him –chuckles-

I look forward to your cookies. Take care –hugs-

Love,

Russell

Dear Brother,

Here are the cookies I promised. Belsio helped. And Al. That's right, Al's staying with us. Ed IS there, Brother! But please don't make him mad. I want you back in one piece. I hope you do make State Alchemist, you deserve to.

I love you, Brother. Please be careful.

Love,

Fletcher

Dear Fletcher,

Well, I did it! I am now the Green Alchemist! Aannnd, I found Ed. Remember when I said I'll try yelling "Short"? Well, one soldier did, and next thing I knew Ed was ranting at the poor guy! I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Don't worry, I didn't pick a fight with him. Yet. –laughs-

Well, time to get back to work. Take care, love you!

Love and big brotherly hugs,

Russell

Dear Brother,

I made a victory garden for you! I found a small spring, and used alchemy to expand it into a pond. Then I added some shade trees and your favorite flowers. I thought you would like a place to relax when you get home. I'm sending you a picture of it.

Hugs and brotherly kisses,

Fletcher

Dear Russell,

I'm proud of you for making State Alchemist, but I'm also concerned. You see, my brother also became a State Alchemist on the field. The Golden Glove Alchemist. One week later, he was killed in action by being a hero. Please don't tell Fletcher this, I don't want to upset him.

Russell, please. Don't go out of your way to try and be a hero. Remember your promise to Fletcher and come home to him. My brother never got the chance to keep his promise. Please..don't let that happen to you. Not just for Fletcher's sake, but for mine too.

Fatherly hugs,

Belsio

Dear Fletcher,

Well, looks like things are winding down finally. I've heard that we'll all be coming home soon. I'm riding back with Ed, of course, since you and Al are at the same place. Don't worry, I'm still in one piece –smiles-

Love and big hugs,

Russell

3. HOMECOMING

Al and Belsio eagerly watched the train pull up to the station, knowing that Ed and Russell are on it. When Ed stepped out, he was immediately attacked with a tackle hug by his brother. "Welcome home, Brother!!" Al cried happily.

Ed chuckled as he hugged him back. "Al, you act as if I've been gone forever!"

"If you count 10 months, 26 days, 6 hours, 45 minutes and 12 seconds forever, then yes you have been gone that long!"Al replied, laughing.

Ed looked around, giving a nod to Belsio. "So uh, where's Fletcher?"

Belsio looked around as well at the returning soldiers. "He's putting finishing touches on the garden he made for Russell. Speaking of which, where is he?"

Fletcher sat at the front porch of his house, having finished up. He wanted everything to be perfect for his brother. When the saw the others coming, he ran over to them, only to stop in his tracks when he noticed his brother wasn't with them.

"Wh-where's Brother?" he asked, confused.

Ed shook his head sadly. "I last saw him get off at our last stop , about 50 miles from here. He said he'd be right back, but…I didn't see him again."

"No…he said he'd be coming back with you.." Fletcher paled, his eyes filling with tears as he thought the worst.

Belsio looked down, unable to face Fletcher. Hearing the sadness in his voice was a pure echo of the past, when he first heard about his brother's death.

"He.. he promised..to come back. He PROMISED!!" he ran toward his garden, crying from a broken heart.

"Excuse me.." Belsio said quietly as he went into the house, his heart also breaking . For Fletcher, and for the other little boy who so long ago lost his own hero.

"Hey, the war's over! Why's everyone so flippin' depressed?" yelled a cheerful voice.

Ed turned toward the voice and gave a murderous glare.

Fletcher leaned against a tree and looked down at the pond he made. His tears flowed down his face and dropped into the pond, as if feeding it with his sorrow.

A gentle hand rested on Fletcher's shoulder.

"I-I hope Brother can see this, wherever he is.." he whimpered, not turning around.

"I can see it fine right here, Fletch, and it IS beautiful. Your picture did it no justice." Said a familiar, gentle voice.

Fletcher turned to look at the speaker. He blinked, then leaped into the arms of his smiling older brother. "BROTHER!! You DID come back!" he hugged him tightly.

Russell chuckled as he hugged him back. "I told you I would."

Fletcher looked at him. "But, why didn't you come on the same train as Ed?"

Russell sighed."I was on the same train, until the last stop. I got off to buy you a large cookie I saw at a nearby bakery, and I ran into an old friend of Dad's. He talked to me for so long that I missed the train. He had a car, so he drove me home."

Fletcher kissed his cheek and laid his head on his shoulder. "I am so glad you're home, I don't care how you got here!"

Ed frowned at the scene from a distance. "He _still _should've known better than to scare him like that!"

Al looked at his brother."Not to mention scaring _you,_ Brother."

Ed glared at him."What? I wasn't scared! I knew that beanpole's too tough to not come home in one piece!"

"Whatever." Al grinned, not wanting to mention the tears in Ed's eyes when he thought Russell was gone.

**THE END**

April 7, 2008


End file.
